


Awakening

by sepia_sigyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alfheim!Reader, And you’re the one to make his dreams come true, Both Loki and reader are maybe 18 or 19, But not purely wink wonk, F/M, Fluff, Hopes and Dreams, Hot Springs, Innocence, Jotun!Loki, Loki has a bit of a thing for elf maidens, Longing, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: You are a maiden from Alfheim visiting the royal courts of Asgard with your parents.Prince Loki has summoned you to meet him in the secluded high tower library at dusk.You wait.





	Awakening

_The Jotun who would be King._

Of his many titles, this was the one he’d chosen to use with you.

At court, of course, he wore his Aesir glamor at all times. He was quiet and a bit serious at that first evening feast, appearing lost in another world entirely while the others (particularly Thor and his Warriors Three) laughed and joked and told yarn after yarn of their exploits, much to the amusement of your mother and mild disdain of your father.

When you were formally introduced, he had been cordial. Though the way he’d refer to you as “my pretty little maid” as he lifted your hand to his lips made you feel as if you were soaking in the forest light-bath back home rather than standing in the midst of a foreign court.

Then, two moonrises ago, you’d encountered him while you, bereft of slumber, were out for a stroll in the palace garden. His pale skin had shone blue in the moonlight and his eyes glowed red.

_Are you afraid, light one?_

He’d stroked your arm and pulled you close. And, in an instant, you’d found yourself stretching and groping and tumbling.

_Sing for me, little bird._

His thick, pulsing fingers made quick work of undoing you. The waves of pleasure washing over you, as he’d run off leaving you to recover in the grass, left your ears stunned and your mind in a stupor.

The next day at court, he’d behaved as if nothing had happened. He was cordial again, though you thought you’d caught your father giving him a stern eye as he’d taken your hand and waist that evening at the dances.

And then.

_If you knew the dreams of my idle mind, sweet one, how I would have you again and again._

His low whisper was coarse with need, a need that kindled your own. Two hearts beating against one another, light and dark, drawn together by the mystery of the Great Bond.

As the music ceased and Thor approached, laughing and glistening, for the next dance, he’d whispered his instructions.

Midnight. A secluded hot spring in the wood. A white stallion would be conjured and waiting at the south gate.

He was shy. You didn’t expect it. You’d both dipped into the heat of the spring, facing opposite one another until you were submerged to your chins. Then you’d waded closer and closer until your legs were around his hips, buckling against his firm and hearty need, hands cupping, mouths suckling.

You both rose from the spring in an instant and made your way to a large cushion the prince had conjured, adorned with wispy floating flames and fragrant little wildflowers from your homeland.

_Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that such light, such beauty could belong to the damned._

He’d mumbled a lot as you drew him towards ecstasy. Never one like you. Though he’d longed for it from the depths of his being. He’d read stories of delicate elfin beauties like you, he’d day-dreamed alone when he was supposed to be practicing enchantments, he’d fantasied about it over and over in the long lonely nights but never could it be.

Until now.

He’d cried out as if slain, his voice echoing in the wood as he twitched and strained for what felt like an eternity before going limp in your arms.

The next day had been spent away from the palace with your parents and Queen Frigga as you’d visited with some of the local Asgardian people, including an orphanage of young Aesir whose parents had been lost in combat. A tiny, pale-skinned, dark-haired boy had walked up to you and given you a single blue Alfheimian wild lily. You thanked the beaming youth and placed it in your hair.

Upon your return to the palace, you’d found the note. Elegant script. A signature.

_The Jotun who would be King._

His summons.

And now, here you were. Dusk. The high tower library.

He would arrive soon.

What was to come of this, you wonder. You are, in fact, still a maiden and while your body craves the Great Bond now more than ever, you aren’t sure.

You think perhaps the Jotun prince was aroused by an image he’d created of you in his mind, fleeing the darkness within.

And you’d been aroused by him, perhaps, as an escape from the boredom and certainty of a life of nobility. A husband that would eventually be chosen for you. Bearing heirs. Maintaining alliances. Playing by the rules.

You admit as much.

But also.

The light in you craves the darkness in him. Craves the freedom of one who does not do as expected. Even with the risks. Maybe, if you are honest, especially with the risks.

You wanted to do so much more than attend parties, be quiet in the background, play nice.

You touch the lily in your hair and think of the orphan boy, of all the orphan children across the Nine Realms.

In Asgard. In Jotunheim. Even in Midgard.

What you could do to help them if difference did not get in the way.

And with the Jotun by your side…

If he would be king…could you be his queen?

The door creaks open and you turn to face your destiny.


End file.
